


Va Va Voom [Fanvid]

by LokiJamieRui



Category: Cable and Deadpool, Deadpool (Comics), Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bromance, Bromance to Romance, Comfort/Angst, Cute, Dolph Lundgren - Freeform, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fanvids, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Jokes, M/M, Male Slash, Mercenaries, Romance, Slash, Video, ryan reynolds - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 10:43:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6325864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiJamieRui/pseuds/LokiJamieRui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time they met was when Deadpool was hired to kill Cable.<br/>They were forced to work together by extraordinary circumstances, and over time developed a curious and inexplicable friendship that shaded into something more profound. Deadpool came to believe in Cable's mission to make the world better, and to need Cable as a source of direction and conscience, meanwhile, Cable came to need Deadpool, the only person who spoke to him sincerely...in his own way. [Fanvid]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Va Va Voom [Fanvid]

[Fanvid]

The first time they met was when Deadpool was hired to kill Cable.  
They were forced to work together by extraordinary circumstances, and over time developed a curious and inexplicable friendship that shaded into something more profound.  
Deadpool came to believe in Cable's mission to make the world better, and to need Cable as a source of direction and conscience, meanwhile, Cable came to need Deadpool, the only person who spoke to him sincerely...in his own way. In fact, Deadpool takes care of a baby version of cable from a parallel universe.  
Cable and Deadpool's DNA became intertwined. Cable tried using the teleport unit by saying "Bodyslide by one", he and Deadpool would teleport together.  
Then, Cable was infected by a techno-organic virus and sent to the future by his father in order to save him, the facade was flawed.  
Cable need the healing factor of Wade to override the facade.  
Then, Cable tells Deadpool "Wade...only thing--that can help me...is your blood. Only thing that can help you is mine".  
Deadpool answers "We're not gonna haveta kiss or anythin'... are we?". 

I hope that you like it :)

 


End file.
